Pistons of combustion engines which have a piston crown with a ring belt and piston skirt located below same are known. Such pistons are also designated, for example, as box pistons or pistons with a box design. It is known that in the area of the piston skirt a piston pin bore is present where a recess surface is configured around the piston pin bore which is set back compared to the outer diameter of the piston. It is further known that in the area of the lowest ring groove within the ring belt of the piston at least one depression is present by way of which the oil collected by the lowest ring while the piston is operating is collected and taken by way of the recess area towards the lower edge of the piston skirt. It has turned out that while the known pistons are operating, depressions of this type are located above the piston pin bore such that they are in a particularly stressed area. This particularly stressed area of the piston is located to the right and left next to the highest point of the piston pin bore since the piston, in particular the piston crown, deforms around the piston pin located in the piston pin bore during operation. If the recesses are in this particularly stressed area, the recesses create a design fracture point so that cracks occur when the piston is operating, particularly when used in today's highly stressed diesel combustion engines.
It would be desirable to find a remedy for this problem.